In Love And War
by Darkness's Pure Angels
Summary: When two childhood friends meet, they didnt know it...not until she collapsed...and it dawned on him...now what? Now a little crush turned into a like... And what does this myth have to do with anything?
1. Chapter 1

Sesshoumaru: This…is the crack shack…

Kagome: How may we take your order?

Pink: Stop acting like imbeciles…speaking of which where are the two jack asses?

Sesshoumaru: Alice is on a date…Tai…is being homo somewhere…

Pink: Well…alls fair in love and war!

Kagome: Speaking of which…here's the newest trio story! In Love and War!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters! Just the plot…storyline…and such and such…

In Love And War

The late bells were ringing as Kagome ran into the classroom to her desk. She sat down and sighed. "All rise!" A student called. Everyone got up. "Bow!" The same student said. "Good Morning Yomiuri-sensei" They all said, bowed, and then sat down. 'Its History and thank Kami the topic is feudal era…how convenient…no?' Kagome thought to herself. "Alright class today's topic will be the 'Tale of the Moon and the Sun' so open your text to page uh…(flip noise)…82" Mr. Yomiuri said. (Yay Yomiuri! K: This isn't baseball time!). The class turned to page 82 and read to themselves. What Kagome saw almost made her gasp out loud. The story was…

Once upon a time in the land called the West there were two children, the best of friends. Since birth, these two have been inseparable. The two were a demon and a demoness. One of the blue crescent moon and the other of the yellow. One day the two snuck out during a battle between the lord of the house and an unknown evil. They ran unknown of the danger approaching them. It wasn't until the demoness was rendered unconscious that the demon knew about it. He fought an unbeatable fight with a dark miasma and lost. The demoness vanish and a spell was cast upon her. The demon swore to search the ends of the earth to find her and never did he touch another woman in another manner. Until today…he still searches for her. (Tale by my bestest friend! Jon boy lots of love!)

Then the last bell rung and the class got up and bowed again then they got their stuff and left. Kagome ran out the class since it was lunch time and faked sick in the nurses office. After her grandpa came to pick her up and they drove home. Kagome ran up the stairs and grabbed her backpack with her text and ran out the door to the shrine. She hopped down the well only to be greeted by a pissed of hanyou…

"Kagome! Where were you? I came and they said you were off doing your fucking normal schedule and pray tell, what is that!" Inuyasha said in one breath. "Inuyasha….OSUWARI!" Kagome said. As the poor hanyou collided with the ground Kagome ran off into Kaede's village. "Kagome, back so soon?" Sango asked with a smile on her face. "Yeah, I have something very interesting…" Kagome said opening her text book as she sat down next to Sango. Miroku and Shippo ran off to get some wood and also to find Inuyasha. Kagome read the story that she got in class to Sango.

"Sounds like…Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked. "Yeah, but who's the other demon?" Kagome asked. "I wonder…" Sango said. Kagome slipped her text into her backpack and continued to talk with Sango about the strange tale. A few hours later the boys came back and the two were still talking about the tale. After two hours of contemplating with the boys about the tale, they all gave up and decided to relax for a while. Kagome rested with her back on Inuyasha's chest in his lap and Sango had Shippo in her lap and Miroku sat next to Kirara who was in between him and Sango. They were all gazing at the stars and the moon.

_Into your mind, into your head…_

"Ow!" Kagome said as she rested her head on her hands. "Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked putting his arms around her.

_Out of your soul, race through your veins…_

"It…hurts…" Kagome whispered as silent tears went down her face. Markings flashed on her face but disappeared quickly.

_You cant escape…_

Flashback: "Arashi! Wake up!" A boy with silver hair and golden eyes said standing right in front of her (Inuyasha?)

_You can't escape…_

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. She got up and staggered away. "I'm taking a little walk…" She said as she went off into the forest. "Should I go after her?" Sango asked a little worried. "If she doesn't come by morning well look for her, I think she needs the walk…" Inuyasha also said with a little concern in his voice.

_Into your life, into your dreams…_

Flashback: She screamed before darkness consumed her. The last thing she saw was swords clashing and the boy fighting with what looked to be…Naraku?

_Out of the dark, sunlight again…_

Kagome staggered up to a small slope that was going upwards and saw a figure, staring at the moon.

_You can't explain…_

The figure turned around. It was Sesshoumaru, in all his glory, as his hair danced around the invisible notes flowing through the air. Kagome staggered a little further and then fell down to the ground on her knees, still crying.

_You can't explain…_

Flashback: "When you are at age you two will be mated, if that is what you both wish." A man that looked like Sesshoumaru with his hair in a ponytail said. The boy jumped up and high fived the girl. "You hear that Arashi?" The boy asked.

_Can you feel it? Can you feel it?_

Flashback: "Sure did Sesshoumaru!" the girl replied. (end of flashback) "Sesshoumaru…" Kagome whispered. He slowly walked over to her and they were looking each other dead in the eye.

_Rushing through your hair, rushing through your head…_

Sesshoumaru grabbed her by the throat (isn't that a nice hello?) and raised her into the air. "Wench what are you doing here?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

_Can you feel it?_

"Sesshoumaru…it…hurts.." Kagome whispered as the tears still came down. (not as if he cares…) Flashback: "Arashi! Arashi!" Sesshoumaru screamed running into her room. (if you don't get it, think about the story combined with the flashbacks…if you still don't get it, slap yourself 5 times and shove a stick up your ass)

_Can you feel it? _

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes even further and dropped Kagome. Before blackness over came her, she uttered… "Arashi…" and then let sleep overcome her.

Kagome: (clap) Now to celebrate! Pocky and Kudos!

Pink: So What do you think? Thanks for reading!

Sesshoumaru: (grabs a pocky stick) Seems edible…

Everyone: Konban-wa!

(In italics was the song Rush by Aly and AJ if you want to know the whole song lyrics…its your lucky day!)

Rush

Into your head

Into your mind

Out of your soul

Race through your veins

You can't escape

You can't escape

Into your life

Into your dreams

Out of the dark

Sunlight again

You can't explain

You can't explain

Can you feel it?

Can you feel it?

Rushin' through your hair

Rushin' through your head

Can you feel it?

Can you feel it?

Chorus

Don't let nobody tell you your life is over

Be every color that you are

Into the rush now, you don't have to know how

Know it all before you try

Pulling you in

Spinning you round

Liftin' your feet

Right off the ground

You can't believe

It's happening now

Can you feel it?

Can you feel it?

Rushin' through your hair

Rushin through your head

Can you feel it?

Can you feel it?

Don't let nobody tell you your life is over

Be every color that you are

Into the rush now, you don't have to know how

Know it all before you try

It takes you to another place

Imagine everything you can

All the colors start to blend

Your system over loads again

Can you feel it?

Don't let nobody tell you your life is over

Be every color that you are

Into the rush now, you don't have to know how

Know it all before you try

Don't let nobody tell you

yeah,yeah,yeah,yeah

Don't let nobody tell you

yeah,yeah,yeah,yeah

Don't let nobody tell you your life is over

Be every color that you are

Give into the rush now, you don't have to know how

Know it all before you try

Yeah,yeah,yeah,yeah

Yeah,yeah,yeah,yeah


	2. What Now?

Kagome: Thank you for all the reviews...The Crack Shack is open and running!

Sesshoumaru: Wait...if this is the crack shack? Where's the crack

Kagome: ... Eh?

Pink:Sorry to keep you all waiting...and uh,I dont know if I should do chapter dedications..And now…the miraculous second chapter!

In Love and War

Wings of Hitsuzen

Kagome woke up but kept her eyes closed. She felt something warm on her head. Like water or something. She was dreaming of this Arashi girl from her birth to the first flashback she had. 'But why am I having these thoughts? Why is Sesshoumaru in them? Yea, he's hot…but besides that why? And why did I see them though Arashi's eyes…like I was her? And what is up with all these memories? Are they even mine?' Kagome thought to herself.

She opened her eyes, slowly, to find golden eyes staring directly at her. "Huh?" Kagome said. "Relax! Kagome has a fever!" A nice happy voice said next to her. She glanced over to her right to find Rin. She smiled down at the bubbling girl who gave a toothy grin back. "What do you know of Arashi?" Sesshoumaru asked as Kagome drew her attention back to him.

'Wow yay me…I'm not dead…' Kagome thought. "I…don't know…" Kagome said. "Think…" Sesshoumaru said still locked in with her eyes. (Alright your options are A) he's gonna kill her. B) He's gonna read her mind. And lastly C) Their gonna eat some pie!)

"Uh…seriously…I…uh…don't know?" Kagome asked praying that Kami would spear her life to see another day. "Sleep…" He said. "Huh? But…" Kagome started and he narrowed his eyes dangerously. The extremely dangerous look on his face, changes Kagome's mind in a second and a few minutes she was sleeping, dreaming about Arashi yet again. Now Sesshoumaru was bored out of his wits since his entertainment was sleeping so why not read her mind? He searched her mind for almost half an hour before he finally found what he wanted, her dreams.

And as he looked, to say he wasn't shock would be a lie from the pits of deep hell. He came to a decision, somehow, Kagome and Arashi were connected…but how…?

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, and met golden eyes yet again. "We will be leaving to locate your friends…" Sesshoumaru said. "Huh? Why? How!" Kagome asked. "This Sesshoumaru does not have the need to explain himself to the likes of you…(Kagome glares)…and I advise you hurry before that hanyou throws a random attack…" He replied getting up and waking Jaken with a kick and Rin with a gentle shaking of her shoulder. Kagome understood the last part. Inuyasha and the tachi was on the move. Kagome stood up and dusted invisible dirt off her. "Lets go!" Kagome said, forgetting she even had a fever. Sadly, no one really cared.

(3 minutes later)

"I'll go stall him, you…uh…do whatever rich important people do okay?" Kagome asked before running off. Rin looked kind of confuse and Jaken was twiddling his thumbs on Ah and Un. Sesshoumaru sighed inwardly.

"WIN-" Inuyasha started until Kagome jumped out. "Kagome!" He finished. "Hey, Inuyasha! What a surprise what are you doing here?" Kagome asked acting like she didn't know Sesshoumaru was extremely close. "Sesshoumaru…" Inuyasha said. Shippo jumped to Miroku's shoulder while Sango shook her head and massaged her temples while Miroku sighed. It was going to be a while before Inuyasha remembered…

"Inuyasha…" Kagome started. "Uh, I didn't me-" He started. "SIT! YOU IDIOTIC BASTARD! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO LEARN HE ISN'T AN ENEMY HE IS AN ALLY GET IT A-L-L-Y OKAY? DO I HAVE TO BREAK IT DOWN FOR YOU?" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha was muttering about miko and abusing powers while Kagome rambled on and on about Sesshoumaru and allies. For it was only a while that Sesshoumaru only 'visited' to what Sango and Kagome came to the conclusion of training Inuyasha without actually stating what he was doing or to pass through…roughly…

Sango decided it was time to butt in. "Kagome, how come your aura changed completely?" She asked. "Huh?" Kagome replied. "Yeah, your scent changed to it smells like-" Shippo started. "Jasmine and roses with a hint of grape…" Sesshoumaru finished for the kit, walking out into everyone's view.

Kagome jumped a little, startled he came so early. Shippo jumped of Miroku's shoulder and ran to Rin who ran to Shippo and they both hugged each other like siblings who haven't seen each other in decades and yet they were 10.

"Monk, I request your knowledge on…" Sesshoumaru said and he pointed to Kagome who started screaming at Inuyasha again. Miroku observed Kagome and noted what happened the recent days. "Ah, I see…I have…a theory" He replied. "You have come pertaining to the headaches she has been having?" He continued. "No…" Sesshoumaru replied. Then it dawned, but sadly only on Sango as she gasped, getting the two males attention. "The myth!" She said as if it were obvious. "Myth?" They both said in unison. Sango quickly ran to Kagome's bag which was currently carrying her textbook. "Look you two!" She said opening to the page it was on and shoving it into their faces.

As the two men read it, it slowly pieced together in their minds. "That means…Kagome isn't Kagome…" Sango said. "She is…the demoness?" Miroku asked. Sango nodded. Sesshoumaru still remained quiet thinking. "And…Lord Sesshoumaru's the demon?" He asked again. Sango nodded again. "Me and Kagome-chan figured out the demon part but we can barely grasp the demoness…" Sango said contemplating once again while Kagome sat Inuyasha to her hearts content.

"Sango that's it! You're a genius!" Miroku said. "I- I am?" She asked. Miroku nodded furiously has he slammed the book shut and had a big 'I know the answer' smile on his face. "Kagome isn't Kagome as you said! She is the demoness and has a concealment spell on her!" He answered to their unasked questions. That caused Kagome to snap her attention onto the three and Inuyasha to finally have the chance to breath. "Kagome's what now?" Kagome asked.

Miroku looked at Sango who looked at Sesshoumaru who looked right back at her, which caused her to look at Miroku who looked at Sesshoumaru who looked at Sango who looked at Kagome who had a confused look on her face. They continued looking to each other and Kagome sighed. "Okay, never mine…what were you guys talking about?" Kagome said rewording her question.

Then Miroku and Sango started whispering to each other and Sango nodded and then looked to Sesshoumaru to see if he heard, which he did so they all looked at Miroku who sighed in defeat. "Miroku has some questions for you Kagome…" Sango started for him. "Kagome…have you thought of the source of your headaches?" He asked. "Yeah, my thoughts themselves…" She said as if it were the most obvious thing ever. "What are your thoughts about…?" He tried again. "Uh, (mumbles) (coughs) Arashi…" She replied. That caused Miroku to look at Sesshoumaru who looked at him who whispered a plan.

"Kagome what is Arashi?" Sango asked. "A demoness" Kagome said. "Do you know her?" Miroku asked. "I don't know…" She replied. "Can you and her relate from what you have thought?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome nodded. Then the three looked at each other and nodded. "What's her hair color?" Sango asked. "Light purple.." Kagome replied, not knowing where they were getting at. "She had markings?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Yes, A yellow crescent moon with light pink stripes…" She said.

Kagome didn't get where this was going at all.. She looked at her two friends and semi-ally and saw them talking and nodding. Then they all looked at her. Sango walked up to her. "Kagome we need to talk in private.." She said. Kagome nodded and they both walked a little far into the forest, not to far. Unknown to Kagome, Sesshoumaru sat in a tree not far from them. "Okay Kags, if you don't talk to me…I cant help, your like my sister and I need you to tell me…everything.." Sango said.

Kagome nodded and proceeded to tell her about the dreams and flashbacks. Then she grasped her head. "Kagome-chan what's wrong?" Sango asked. Flashback: "Help! Let me go! Grr! Sesshoumaru help!" Arashi screamed. "Foolish girl, he isn't even an earshot near here" Naraku (everyone gasp now) said.

Sango and Sesshoumaru both saw the marks that appeared on Kagome's face but disappeared in a few seconds. The same marks she told them Arashi had. "Kagome?" Sango asked, getting a little worried. "Seal.." Kagome said as she held her head a little tighter. Sango smiled, they were getting somewhere! "Eternal bondage…" She continued then she fainted. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Can you ask Miroku-kun about the-" Sango started before he was off. Sango sighed. That poem really described Sesshoumaru, over possessive…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Monk." Sesshoumaru said as he walked into the spot where Inuyasha was arguing with Jaken while Rin and Shippo played around and Miroku drank his tea. "What do you know of an eternal bondage seal?" He finished. "The…oh my…no, no this isn't good…Lord Sesshoumaru… is this what is on Kagome?" Miroku asked with worry in his eyes. The demon lord just nodded. "Dear Kami from above…that is a dangerous spell…it holds the victim in a named perdicument until it is broken or the requirements are met…" Miroku said. "Breaking it would consist of.." Sesshoumaru asked. "Jogging her memory up to where it remembers is the most simplist…" Miroku said. Then they saw a bright light shine through the forest.

They both ran to the source, which was Kagome with Sango gasping. "What is it Sango?" Miroku asked. "Every few minutes markings appear and disappear!" Sango said. Miroku sighed. "What?" Sango asked. "This isn't going to be easy at all…Sango…" Miroku started as he whispered so only Sango could hear. Sango gasped and then chuckled again. "What.." Sesshoumaru said. "I know how the spell can be broken…just…the circumstances won't be easy... on you…" Miroku said. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, did Arashi-chan happen to love anyone?" Sango asked. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, yet again, wondering why she would ask such an obvious question. "Well, the said person…has to either…" Sango started. "Go horny or admit their love for the victim and kiss them…" Miroku finished smirking. Sesshoumaru said nothing whatsoever. Inside he was pissed and overjoyed at the same.. "Leave. Now." He said. Miroku helped Sango up and the two left the clearing, leaving Sesshoumaru with an unconscious Kagome.

He was thinking about all the possible options he could choose… He could always discontinue his search…he sat down next to the unconscious miko. All that he could think of doing now…was thinking on what to do….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku and Sango both walked into their campsite laughing like there was no tomorrow. Inuyasha on the other hand was sitting on a tree branch and staring into the sky. Jaken was unconscious with big lumps on his head. Rin walked over to the two laughing adults and tugged on their clothing. The two looked down at the little girl. "Rin wonders where is Sesshoumaru-sama?" She asked. "Rin, Lord Sesshoumaru has some business to take care of…" Miroku said when he stopped laughing.

"Yo, where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "She went out…" Sango said. "Again!" Inuyasha asked, jumping down from his branch, fuming a little. "No, she wanted some…time alone you can say" Sango continued. "Oh fuck no! We have shards to hunt and she is wasting time because she wants some time alone!" Inuyasha fumed. "Inuyasha…I don't think its wise to look for her…at this time…" Miroku said. "No one's stopping me!" He retorted as he started to stomp off before being knocked unconscious. "Oh the things I do for love…" Miroku said as he twirled his staff around. Shippo and Rin were both playing tag with Sango who just joined in.

T.B.C!

Pink: What will happen next…will Sesshoumaru agree to the terms or give up? Will Kagome transform? Will… Inuyasha find out about it? And what about Shippo and Rin?

Kagome: You are forever asking questions…

Pink: Not true…

Sesshoumaru: You are so idiotic…

Pink: Am not!

Sesshoumaru: What day is today?

Pink: Uh…uh….shut up!

Sesshoumaru: My point exactly…

Kagome: Well…(takes out three Hershey bars)

Pink: Oh…chocolate…(evil crazy tweaked gleam)

Kagome: Uh…Ja!

Sesshoumaru: Yeah…bye….(watches in interest)

Pink: (Charges at Kagome laughing evilly)


	3. The Trinity

Pink: (Eating Chocolate) Tanks roar a eviews

Kagome: Uh…she said thanks for the reviews…

Pink: I will udate today or I-

Sesshoumaru: Don't talk with your mouth full

Pink: (swallows) Yes, father (sarcasm)

Kags: Uh…

Pink: As I was saying I will update every two days or I will try!

Sessho: Hn. I will be back

Kags: Getting your hair done?

Pink: No, he's getting a manicure...and a pedicure…

Sessho: I don't associate my person with such vial things…

Kags: Their fun!

Sessho: As is, not being here for this horrid chapter…(walks out the door)

Pink: You think its…

Kags: Yeah, lets start, ne?

In Love and War

Decisions…Spells and James Blunt…

As Sesshoumaru sat next to Kagome, he stared at the ground. 'This is all Naraku's fault…' He thought to himself. Then he heart a small groan next to him and he looked to find Kagome trying to sit up on her own. And yet, she was mumbling to herself. "Stupid freakin ground messing up my hair…(falls down again) crap…ugh…(puts her hand on the ground and pushes herself up) Ah finally, (looks left, slowly) eep!…(falls yet again) screw it…" Kagome mumbled. Sesshoumaru had to use all his control not to laugh. After his entertainment was over, he went back to thinking on what to do.

'_Hey, can you hear me? Testing…testing…'_

'The hell? Who are you?'

'_I'm you of course…'_

'How can you be me?'

'_I'm your…say demon form…'_

'Oh….eh!'

'_I'm Arashi…your Arashi…duh…'_

'Oh…wait…why are you talking to me?'

'_Were suppose to be one..'_

'**No, shit..'**

'Language!'

'_That wasn't me!'_

'Who was it?'

'**I'm your true form'**

'Eh? I thought she was my true form!'

'_I'm your demon form, you're a dog demon'_

'Oh…so my true forms a doggy?'

'_Exactly'_

'Oh…'

'**You know what I want?'**

'Kibbles and Bits?'

'**No ya freakin idiot'**

'Why are you callin yourself an idiot?'

'…**.'**

'_Hah, I like my human form'_

'Well why are there three of us'

'_There are suppose to be two…'_

'Then why are there three?'

'_Well…we need to combine…'_

'The hell do we do that?'

'_Language….'_

'Gomen…'

'_Anyway…you need Sessho to help us…'_

'That's a cute nickname…'

'_So is puppy, Sesshy, and Sessho-koi'_

'Hah, I like ya'

'_Duh, I'm you'_

'**Hey, the hell happened to me?'**

'Go get yourself a bone…'

'_Hah! I've been saying that for years'_

'Alright, how do we help him, help us?'

'_Talk…say something…anything…'_

'O-'

'_That's not stupid…'_

'Crap…'

'_**Go on!'**_

"Hey, Sessho (He growls) calm down…arrogant self-center-" Kagome started. "What do you want?" He asked, coldness dripping in every word. "Don't you dare speak to me in that tone puppy!" Kagome said in a scolding tone.

'The hell?'

'_I can help you…when I want…'_

'Then why didn't you do that in the first place!'

"Don't call me puppy" He snarled. "Don't snarl at me, you never snarl at _this _Arashi, got it puppy?" She retorted as he froze. "I thought freakin so…" Kagome said with a smirk on her face. "Don't confuse yourself ningen…" He told Kagome. "Don't address me by ningen, you pompous arrogant **puppy**!" She retorted growling. "What?" He said growling. "You heard me!" She replied. At some point it seemed that Kagome found her way to sit up and that the two got extremely close that their noses were touching. Both their eyes narrowed at each other. For the next few minutes all they did was glare at each other.

'Crap, you see you got him pissed'

'_Well you weren't getting anywhere either!'_

'_**You two shut up'**_

'_Hey, did you find your bone yet?'_

'…'

'_Thought so..'_

'Anyway, now what?'

'_I don't know do something!'_

'No! you do something!'

'_You're afraid of him?'_

'3 years ago the guy tries to kill me!'

'_**And he still does..'**_

'Go find a chew toy!'

'…'

'Arashi, do something!'

'_Like what!'_

'What do ya do to cheer him up!'

'_Something you wouldn't like…'_

'JUST DO SOMETHING!'

'_**Yeah!'**_

'…'

'Were waiting…'

"Your gay…" Arashi spoke for Kagome as Kagome inwardly fell sideways. "What?" Sesshoumaru said as his hand edged for his sword. "And you have no balls.." Arashi still spoke as Kagome still inwardly twitched. "Watch it wench…" Sesshoumaru said as he narrowed his eyes and still edged for his sword. "You don't even have the balls to kiss me instead of killing me, that's how gay you are…" She spoke smirking. "Maybe your too ugly to be kissed.." He replied as he wrapped his hand around his Tokijin. "Or maybe you just don't have the balls, miss Sesshy-kins." Arashi replied as Kagome finally entered the stage of panic and mayhem.

''AH! SAY SOMETHING! ANYTHING! JUST DON'T LET HIM KILL US!'

'_Okay, your on your own now!'_

'WHAT!'

'**_You didn't hear her?'_**

'Hey, where's that bone of yours?'

'_**Stop with the-'**_

'_Stop the fighting…'_

'STOP! He's gonna tear us to shreds! Little..micro..scopic..creatures!'

'_Trust me he takes up any challenge…I give it 5..'_

'We're dead…mom I've always loved you..'

'_4..'_

'Jesus, I'm becoming a Christian right about now…'

'_3..'_

'If you spear us, I promise I'll say sorry for ever skipping church..'

'2..'

'_**This is hilarious'**_

'And if you kill this dog I'll become an evangelist…'

'_1..'_

'Uwah! I didn't go to any good concerts yet….'

All this time Sesshoumaru contemplated on killing her or kissing her. Since his pride was already knocked down a bit by her ball comment…he would kiss her and then kill her! Then the world would be happy… He grabbed her chin with his lone hand and pressed his lips to hers as he licked them for entrance.

'_And you were saying…?'_

'My life isn't brilliant…'

'_Eh?'_

'My life isn't pure…'

'_**Oh God…'**_

'I saw an angel…of that I'm sure…'

Kagome's eyes widened as she gasped allowing his tongue to slip into her mouth. As she felt his tongue, her eyelids started to drop.

'And she smiled at me on the sidewalk…'

'_I don't…get it..'_

'As she laughed at me as she saw this…'

'_Are you…feeling okay…?'_

'And she spake a few words…that I believe is happening now…'

'_That's not even the song lyrics…'_

'She said…you're gonna die… you're gonna die… you're gonna die it's true…'

'_Are you…sobbing?'_

'And he never kisses anyone…until they're gonna die…'

'_Okay stop it…'_

'And I don't know what to do…'

'_Oh god…(sigh)'_

'Cause I'll never go to the Warped Tour with you…(cries)'

As the two pulled apart Kagome slowly opened her eyes and blinked before it all went black…

'OH NO! HE KILLED US! HELP ME JESUS! HELP ME JADE PUGET!'

'_The AFI guitarist…at least you have good taste…'_

'_**hn..'**_

'_Of course you'd rather prefer spot the gray shepherd or something…'_

'…'

'I can't believe were _not dead'_

'_**! Aha! If you two listened to me be-'**_

'Continue to_ chase your tail around…'_

'…_**(grumbles)..'**_

'What _the _heck _is _happening..?'

'_Okay oddly enough…hey!'_

As her vision started to become clear she saw a golden blur in front of her. "Is it you…Kami?" She asked. "Drink this…" She heard as her reply from a very cold voice as she felt an ice cold liquid run through her throat. "Heaven water taste good…" the girl said as she closed her eyes. "You're not dead…" The voice said. "Wha-" She started. "What the hell did you do to Kagome!" Another voice said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Miroku sipped his tea, Sango ran around trying to tag Shippo and Rin none of them noticed that their friend, the half demon left the premises. That was until… "What the hell did you do to Kagome!" echoed through the forest as the four froze. "Oh no…" Sango said as she grabbed Hiraikotsu and ran into the forest with the three following. "I can't believe we didn't see him!" Shippo said. "Let's hurry before the situation worsens…" Miroku said…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why did you kiss her in the first place!" Inuyasha continued as he drew his sword. "Inuyasha wha- my voice…" Kagome started when she realized she sounded like Arashi.

'We…combined..'

'_**And now-'**_

'Damn why aren't you dead?'

'_**I liked it better when you two were separate…I could tell which one to kill..'**_

'Our…memories combined also..which means…I can be me! Arashi the dog demoness! Whoo!'

'_**And I can-'**_

'Shut up if you want your afternoon bone!'

'…'

Sesshoumaru also drew his sword as he stood in front of Arashi. "Leave…" He said as he stared at his half brother. As Inuyasha raised his sword he felt two arms wrap around each of his arms. He looked back to find Miroku and Sango holding each one of his arms and growled. "Inuyasha stop!" Sango said. "Look what he did to Kagome!" He replied as yet again he was knocked out. "Miroku!" Sango said.

"He wouldn't have listened either way…" Miroku said as he smirked and then looked towards the just turned dog demoness as his jaw slightly opened. He noticed her just below the waist light purple hair with her pale complexion to go with her yellow crescent moon and light pink stripes. He was flabbergasted by how she grew taller and thought he just entered heaven.

"You okay?" Arashi asked as she stared at the drooling monk. "My lady! You are such a fine specimen!" Miroku said as he ran past the demon lord and grasped his friend's hand as he wrapped his other hand around her waist. "Will you bear my children?" He asked as Sango sighed as the Sesshoumaru didn't budge.

"Um, ah well...excuse- eep!" Arashi started before she felt his hand slide lower and lower. Sango shook her head and said a prayer as she noticed the taiyoukai slowly walk over to Miroku and pick him up. "Uh oh.." Everyone said as Sesshoumaru smirked.

TBC…

Pink: Oh my…I didn't expect that to happen!

Kags and Sessho: Yes you did…

Pink: Uh…look a flying! Uh….Dumbo!

Sessho: (sigh)

Kags: Where! (runs away looking for Dumbo)

Pink: Erm…anyhow…what will happen? Will Miroku die? Will Arashi ever come to terms with her true form? Wi-

Sessho: (knocks Pink out) Ja…

Kags: Muhaha I have you now, Dumbo! (trying to catch a butterfly)


	4. Punishment

Pink: (unconscious on the ground while clutching Inuyasha's hair)

Inuyasha: Get her off of my hair!!!!

Kags: (crying)

Sessho: (working on hit list)

Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha! While were all in our own worlds you can read the story to stall until we get sugar on the premises..

In Love And War

Between Family and The Occasional Lecher

"I said sorry!!" Miroku said as he stood naked in front of gay demons. The other five watched from the bushes as they moved closer to Miroku who was surrounded by them. "Well, well…what do we have here.." One said smirking. "I only like girls…" Miroku said as he backed up a few steps. "Sadly, we don't care…" Another replied as they enclosed on him. As they got ready to jump him, Miroku tried to take off his rosary when he noticed it wouldn't budge and his eyes opened. He really was doomed.

A cry for help echoed through the forest…

"You really think we should have done that?" Sango asked as they walked away from where Sesshoumaru deposited Miroku. "You would have preferred the other two options?" Arashi said as she walked next to the demon slayer.

…Flashback…

"_You have three choices…" Sesshoumaru said as he held back a growl. "Sorry!!" Miroku said for the 517 time. "It was so wrong…" Arashi said as she cried on Sango's shoulder as she soothed her back while glaring at Miroku. Rin and Shippo were giggling as they watched. "Die. Take a punishment. Seppaku." Sesshoumaru said. "Most of those options include me dying!!" Miroku exclaimed. "Or do you want me to choose for you?" Sesshoumaru said. "Punishment for 500 please.." Miroku said. "Gay youkai…" the taiyoukai decided. "WHAT?! Kill me! Take your sword and stab me repeatedly! Feed my corpse to a rabid demon! But I will NOT go anywhere near a demon who is GAY!!!" Miroku said. "Who said you had a choice after you picked one?" Sesshoumaru replied with a smirk on his face.._

…End Flashback…

"Maybe he'll learn his lesson…" Sango replied as she carried Shippo in her hands while Arashi held Rin. "I like my ningen name…Kagome…it could be a middle name!" the demoness started. "Arashi Kagome…interesting choice of a name…" Sango said as they followed the quiet and stoic demon lord in front of them. "Know which last name I like?" Arashi said. "Does it begin with a T?" Sango said with a smirk. "And end in an o.." Arashi replied. "I think you and me are going to have a lot of fun.." Sango said as the two smirked.

"What are you two wenches talking about with names…" Sesshoumaru finally said, irritated of not knowing what they were talking about. "Well a name is- or will be constructed of a first middle and last name!" Arashi said. "Her old was Kagome Onigiri Higurashi.." Sango informed him. "Riceball?" He said. "Don't ask.." Arashi replied. "Think we should stop here for the night?" The two girls asked the taiyoukai in unison. He sighed as he stopped cuing the girls to stop and place the children on the grass.

"What about rescuing Miroku?" Arashi asked. "In the morning.." Sesshoumaru said with a smirk on his face. The two girls sighed as they went to get some sleep only to hope that Miroku was okay…

…With Miroku…

"So girls are…like that?" One demon asked as a whole group of naked gay demons surrounded Miroku who had a towel on himself and was inwardly crying. "Yes!" Miroku said as he inwardly cried. 'I hate you all…' Miroku thought as he cried.

…With everyone else…

"Sesshoumaru…" Arashi whispered as the said demon turned to his other side to face away from the girl. "Sessho-kun!" She tried again. She saw him twitch. "Don't let me start with THAT nickname.." She still whispered not to wake anyone up. He fully turned around to lock eyes with Arashi. "What.." He asked. "I can't sleep.." She said. "So?" He said as he turned over again.

"Hold me.." She said. "No.." Was her reply. "Please.." She asked. "No.." He replied. "I'll-" She tried again. "N. O." he said. "What about d-" She was about to start. "Will you two knock it off, shut up, and sleep?" Sango said half awake from the talking. "Sorry.." Arashi whispered as she shivered from the cold. Sesshoumaru sighed as he turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist, successfully drawing her to him. "Thanks.." Arashi whispered. She didn't hear a reply as she drifted off to sleep but it was good enough.

"Arashi! Arashi! Get up!!" Two hyperactive voices said in unison. "Leave me be, dear Watson.." She replied. "Who's Watson..?" Everyone asked. "Well it is quiet elementary who Watson…(snore)…" the young demoness said. Sango went to a nearby stream and got some water in her hands. "What are-" Rin started when Sango dumped the water on Arashi's head. "AHH! GIBSON ATE THE CHEESE!!!" Arashi screamed as she jumped up. Everyone tried not to laugh as the girl looked around like she was lost. "Um what-" She started before Sango started to laugh with Rin and Shippo shortly joining in.

"Gibson..?" Sesshoumaru said as he leaned on a tree. "Yeah, yeah keep laughing.." She said as she got up. "Lets go get-" Sango started before Sesshoumaru went off to where he previously was. "Miroku…" Sango finished. "Don't worry…he'll catch up.." Arashi said as she dusted herself off and went to the stream with the other three following.

Sesshoumaru walked up towards the cave where they left Miroku in front of as he held his clothes that they hid in the bushes. All the demons and Miroku peered out as Miroku cried and ran towards and behind Sesshoumaru. "Come back any time now!" One said as he winked at Miroku. Miroku's eye twitched as he ran behind the bushes to put on his clothes. After he saw Sesshoumaru ahead and caught up to him.

"Never again…" Miroku said as he finally started to cry. "Learned your lesson?" He replied with a smirk. "I was gang raped!! Gang raped!!! And your asking me if I learned my 'lesson'..?" Miroku asked. "If you try that move again it will be worse.." the demon lord said as he walked towards the girls scents. 'Note to self- never touch Arashi on her butt…' MIroku thought.

As the two males caught up to the females they were already dressed and chasing the kids around, using the tactic to move faster than they were. "I'm gonna- oh no…" Arashi said as she froze. The others stopped and looked at her in a questioning manner. "He's coming…" She whispered as she started to speed walk. The others ran behind her. "Inuyasha?" Sango asked as the demoness nodded.

"I would give him 10.." Sesshoumaru said as they started to move faster. "9.." Sango joined in as they walked faster. "8!" Shippo said as Sango and Miroku started to walk and Arashi picked up Rin as Shippo hopped on her shoulder. "7!!" Rin also started as they sped up. "6.." Miroku said as his tears dried. "5!!" Arashi screamed as she started to run with Sango and Miroku on her tail. "4.." They all said as Sesshoumaru and Arashi started to run faster than Sango and Miroku who struggled to keep up when Sango called for Kirara. "3!" They all said as Sango and Miroku got on the neko and they all ran with demon speed. "2..1.." They finally finished.

"GET BACK HERE!!" Echoed through the forest as they all ran ever faster. Kirara went airborn as Arashi stopped as did Sesshoumaru. "What..?" Sesshoumaru said as they started to power walk. "Cloud form…Cloud form!! FORM!!!" Arashi bellowed before Sesshoumaru grabbed her with the children and took to the skies with his red cloud as their transportation.

"SESSHOUMARU!!" Yet again echoed through the forest as they looked down to see Inuyasha below them going from branch to branch. Arashi gave Rin and Shippo to Sesshoumaru as she jumped down. "Wee!!!" She said as she landed on his back. "GET OFF MY BACK!!" Inuyasha screamed. "But I'm not bugging you.." She replied as she looked down at him in questioning. "NOT THE EXPRESSION!! GET OFF MY BACK!!" Inuyasha said as the demoness got up.

"How rude.." Arashi started before she started stomping on his back. "I (stomp) AM (stomp) APPAULED!!! (kick)" Arashi said as she kept abusing the poor squirming hanyou. After the beating Arashi dragged the unconscious hanyou towards the group who took a break since he was yet again knocked out. "How many times are you two gonna knock him out in some form or manner?" Sango asked as she started to braid Rin's hair that hung down. "Until he learns self-control.." Arashi and Miroku replied. "That is going to be a long, long time from now.." Sesshoumaru said as he got up.

"Where are you going?" Arashi asked as she watched him walk forward. "Come…Rin.." he replied. The two got up and looked at each other and then at him as they ran up to him. "Hurry back!" Sango screamed as she smiled at the three. "Okay!" The two females said while Sesshoumaru still remained silent as they ventured forward..

"Okay Rin, again!" Arashi said for the 15th time as Rin started to recite her alphabet again. As Rin finished Arashi bumped into Sesshoumaru's back as she fell down. "Sorry.." She said as she got up. "We're here.." he replied. As the young female looked up she gasped.

If was so different. Marble flooring. Exquisite carving for the unbreakable crystalloid layer of the castle. A marble gate which had a part that led to the front of the castle that had a fountain in the middle of the pathway. The demoness gasped as she ran to the landmark that she remembered as she touched the angel at top and smiled. It was still glass.

As she was going to comment a white blur past her and Sesshoumaru and quickly turned around. It circled around them and Rin was clapping. "Sakura, what are you doing?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Your…boots…are…slippery!" the girl replied in a teenage and yet adorable voice. (For all you Fruits Basket fans, she sounds like Kagura!!)

"What did I tell you about trying on my articles of clothing.." He interrogated. "Well… your fiancé…stopped by so…I tried to…get rid of her…" she said as she spun. "And she is.." He asked. "Upstairs…raiding your…room.." She said as the demon sped off with Rin smiling as she tried to follow him. "Um…fiancé..?" Arashi asked. "Not really…she just…likes him a lot…a little…help?" The spinning girl said as Arashi stuck her hand out and caught the girl by the obi of Sesshoumaru's clothing.

The girl walked forward, shaking a little and turned around and bowed. Her mid knee length light purple with a tint of silver at the end hair scattered around the floor as she bent down. "I'm Sakura, heiress of the Eastern lands!!" The girl said as she bowed. Arashi sighed as she knew she was replaced by another wanna be heiress from her parents lands. "Arashi, formal heiress-" She started before Sakura gasped as she stood up.

The girl had grey eyes that shone as if they were silver and a pale complexion to match Sesshoumaru's. Her markings were identical to Arashi's except they were darker. Her hands were drawn up to her face, her right to her mouth, her left to her chin as her eyes showed shock and excitement. "Sis..ter?" Sakura asked as the other demoness gasped. "What?" She asked.

"Aniki told me I had a sister…are you her?" Sakura asked. "I don-" Arashi started before another person screamed Sakura's name as they ran towards the two. Sakura twirled around as she saw a human running to her and her eyes twinked. He had black hair and green eyes and wore a formal black kimono. "Sakura, there you are.." He said.

"But…Tsuyoshi.." Sakura started. "I was looking for you- I never finished asking you my question.." Tsuyoshi informed her. "Will-" He started. "Tsuyoshi…didn't I tell you?" Sakura asked innocently as she walked up to him. "Wha-" He started. "I DON'T WANT TO COURT YOU!!!" Sakura said as she latched her arm around his neck and spun him around while suffocating him. All cute and adorable gone, stark raving mad and scary showed from the girls appearance as her dilated eyes went with her crazed smile. "NOW REMOVE YOURSELF FROM MY PRESENCE!!" She said as she took him by his hair and spun him and then flung him outside the castle gates.

Arashi's eye twitched as she watched the whole thing. "Sakura.." A deep baritone voice called out as the two looked at the closed crystal doors as Sesshoumaru stood blocking the entrance. The girl stopped her manic laughing and looked towards the two to yet be cute and adorable again. "Aniki? Is this my sister?" Sakura asked. "Yeah, is she my sis?" Arashi also asked as they both looked at him. "Hai.." He said as the door budged. Sakura quickly tackled the female to the ground laughing.

"Yay I always wanted a big sissy!!" Sakura said as she giggled. Arashi's eyes twinkled in excitement before the two heard Sesshoumaru cough and looked at him to see him holding the door with both his hands. The two ran to him as they pushed him off the doors and jumped up as it flew open. Arashi gasped as Sakura started laughing wildly at the sight before them..

Pink: Awake, and fueled!! (jumping up and down)

Kagome: Fueled by Ramen?

Pink: Panic at the Disco!

Inuyasha: Ramen…where (looks around)

Kagome: It's a music producing company duh..

Inuyasha: (rolls eyes and goes back to listening to She Wants Revenge)

Kagome: What's up with him?

Pink: Wanted him to listen to the CD…

Kagome: Why..?

Pink: Nothing!

Sesshoumaru: I heard you two..

Pink: (Freeze) What are you talking about (high pitched voice)

Sessho: I think you know what.. (smirk)

Pink: So…what will happen next chapter? Who or what is the sight and how is Sakura Arashi's sister and yet they never met? What will become of Inuyasha? (looks around)

Sessho: Don't change the subject (holds up camcorder)

Pink: (eyes widen and tenses) UNTILNEXTTIME!! PAYNOATTENTIONTOTHETAIYOUKAI! HEISBLUFFINGHEDOESNTMEANANYTHINGIDIDNTDOANYTHING!!! (runs after Sesshoumaru for the camcorder)

Kagome: (pokes Inu)

Inu: What?

Kags: What happened?

Inu: (shrugs shoulders and goes into the living room with CD player)

Kags: (sighs) I bet she doesn't even know what happened either…(watches T-minus Rock)


End file.
